


Closing up Shop

by lemondoddle



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: David's Place- Freeform, Fluff, Gen, he/they David 7, i just want nice things for david, kind of introspective, spoilers for episode 51 (stellar firma)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondoddle/pseuds/lemondoddle
Summary: David-7 closes up the cafe and thinks about how nice it's been
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Closing up Shop

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is just a short little thing because i love david-7 so goddamn much and he deserves nice things i wrote this and am going to pretend that nothing bad will happen this season

David-7 waved the last of the customers goodbye with a smile and hopes of seeing them tomorrow as he shut the door and started closing the cafe for the night. Once the door was shut, they let out a contented sigh and got to work. It’s only been half a week, but David’s Place has been doing so well! The customers were all nice (angry Jim excluded) and never threatened them, it was getting a surprising amount of traffic and most importantly to David, it was his. A place he could claim all to his own, and not have to worry about others taking it away from them or being taken away from it by force. David was lost in thought as they picked up the empty cups and saucers left from the day, a gentle and easy smile on their face. David’s Place was somewhere he finally felt  _ safe _ , felt in control of his surroundings. It was...nice. Nicer than he’d ever thought was possible for them. David wiped down the tables and took the dishes back to the kitchen.

Once David entered the kitchen he let out a small huff. Trexel was once again absent from his dish-chancelling duties, which honestly should not be that surprising but was still irritating regardless. They picked up a plate and began to clean.Dealing with Trexel had been different too. He was around less but still just as much Trexel when he did appear, though David took some pride into being able to deal with Trexel just a little bit better now. It greatly helped that he wasn’t the only person David saw anymore, the friendly patrons of the cafe were something David was still trying to get used to. It was so foreign to interact with people that greeted them warmly, complimented their decor, and even _ asked about his day!!  _ It was surreal to think that this many people seemed to care about David and what he had to say, and it got a bit much sometimes that he’s had to ask I.M.O.G.E.N. slightly teary-eyed if this was still all real.  _ “Yes, David.” _ , I.M.O.G.E.N. always replied,  _ “This is all real. _ ” When she answered, David could always hear something in her voice, an emotion maybe, that he couldn’t quite place. 

David set the last of the dishes onto the little rack to dry overnight, removed their apron and neatly folded it and set it aside, flicked the lights off and walked back into their personal pod connected to the cafe. Of course David loved the cafe, but this. In here, no one was allowed except him (and I.M.O.G.E.N., but she’s everywhere anyways ). No one to intrude, no one touching his things, no one invading their space to yell at them. David had even managed to decorate their room a tad! A small crocheted “pod sweet pod” plaque hung on the wall next to several tasteful portraits of Bathin, including his signed photo. David looked around the room, taking in the peaceful quiet and cozy sleepiness he felt. Despite his efforts, he couldn’t stop himself from asking, “I.M.O.G.E.N.?” she beeped in acknowledgement, “All of this is, happening, right?”

  
_ “Yes, David,” _ the response was immediate.  _ “This is all real.” _ Satisfied with her answer, David flicked off the lights and hopped into bed. Curling into the sheets, David let out another happy sigh. They didn’t know how long this would last until it would be taken away from them again, but they were going to try and savor it for as long as they can. David drifted off into sleep, warm, safe, and happy for possibly the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr by the same username!


End file.
